


DIO akumatisé

by Phalene_blanche



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Akumatized Main Character(s), Gen, Road Roller, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?, chap 2 bonus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phalene_blanche/pseuds/Phalene_blanche
Summary: Un vampire britannique, un étudiant japonais et un styliste français et un rouleau-compresseur.
Relationships: Lila Rossi/Road Roller
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vous qui cherchez de bonnes fics, passez votre chemin.  
> Bonne lecture, cependant.

Égypte. Le Caire.   
Sur un pont sans nom, s'affrontent deux êtres qui, par l'issue du combat, décideront de l'avenir du monde. Seulement, l'un d'entre eux semble en bien mauvaise posture...

\- « Comment moi, DIO, puis-je être en train de perdre contre Jotaro !

Le vampire blond griffa désespérément le sol routier, ses ongles repoussant en un clin d’œil avant de s'écorcher de nouveau contre le goudron, il écumait d'une rage sans nom à l'idée que le sien disparaisse dans les limbes de l'histoire. Lui, DIO, était destiné à dominer le monde, c'était un fait, et pourtant un simple lycéen le mettait en difficulté ! Même après s'être abreuvé du sang de Joseph Joestar, il ne parvenait pas à le vaincre !  
Les yeux emplis de colère, il releva la tête pour bien regarder en face son ennemi. Celui-ci conservait son expression de marbre malgré ses blessures, mais contrairement au début de leur sanglant combat, quelque chose dans ses yeux indiquait que c'était bel et bien fini, le règne de terreur du monstre s'arrêtait ici.

Mais la vision du dit monstre se troubla tandis qu'autour de son visage apparaissait un étrange masque en forme de papillon. Ignorant la nature de la lumière qu'il émettait, le vampire craint un instant que celle-ci ne la brûle avant qu'une voix insidieuse ne se glisse dans son esprit.

\- DIO, je suis le Papillon...  
\- Qui ose pénétrer mon esprit ? Un utilisateur de stands dont moi, DIO, je n'aurais pas la connaissance ?  
\- Comme je le disais, je suis le Papillon et mon pouvoir n'a rien avoir avec vos « stands ».  
\- Que veux-tu, Papillon ? Ma patience a ses limites...  
\- Je peux t'aider à vaincre Jotaro, mais en échange tu devras faire quelque chose pour moi, je recherche deux objets forts particuliers...  
\- Ah ! Quelle absurdité, moi, DIO, n'ait aucun maître !   
\- Non non, voyons plutôt cela comme un marché. Ce sont deux bijoux magiques ; une bague et des boucles d'oreilles...  
\- Pourquoi les désires-tu ?

Le silence du Papillon trahit son hésitation, il décida de jouer cartes sur table. 

\- Ils me donneront un grand pouvoir qui me permettra d'obtenir ce que je désire.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas devenir mon serviteur Papillon ? Tu auras plus que ce que tu peux désirer...  
\- Je préfère les Miraculous, les bijoux magiques... Avons-nous un accord ?  
\- Ah ! De toute manière, même avec ces artefacts, il sera impossible que tu puisses me battre, moi, DIO ! J'accepte ton offre, Papillon.

Le super vilain pensa que le vampire s'était trop facilement laissé convaincre, et vu la résistance qu'il avait mené jusque là c'était pour dire, néanmoins il estima qu'il n'avait guère le choix.  
Mais la créature de la nuit le coupa dans ses pensées...

\- Mais j'y pense... Je ne vois plus Jotaro...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, l'Amok s'occupe de tout.

Un peu plus loin, le monstre constata que Jotaro rencontrait quelques difficultés. En effet, le rouleau compresseur de plus tôt avait miraculeusement pris vie grâce à la fureur du vampire, attaquant immédiatement le lycéen. 

\- Pour en revenir à notre accord, j'ai octroyé une nouvelle capacité à ton stand et amélioré les autres. Bonne chance, DIO.  
\- The World trône au sommet, Papillon, je n'ai pas besoin de chance.

Le contact se rompit sous les éclats de rire d'un DIO plein d'assurance et surtout, doté d'une puissance nouvelle qui écraserait violemment Jotaro sans lui laisser la moindre chance.

Le jeune japonais finissait d'ailleurs de réduire en miette le sentimonstre, pour se retourner enfin vers son véritable ennemi. C'est avec surprise qu'il constata son absence avant d'entendre une voix venu de juste au-dessus de sa casquette. Levant la tête, il n'eut que le temps de dire : 

\- Oh non, pas encore...  
\- Contemple, Jotaro ! L'ultime pouvoir de THE WORLD ! »

L'énorme engin de chantier apparut de nulle part s'écrasa sur le lycéen et le réduisit rapidement en bouillie, celui-ci n'ayant plus la force ni même la vitesse pour riposter. C'est ainsi que son long voyage prit fin, sous les cris de son arrière-arrière-arrière... grand-père adopté qui hurlait hystériquement une formule compréhensible de lui seul ; « ROAD ROLLER DA ». La forme fantômatique de Jotaro s'éleva alors dans le ciel pour rejoindre ses amis ; Avdol, Iggy, Polnareff aussi sans doute... et Kakyoin : ainsi que son grand-père, Joseph Joestar...


	2. BONUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est un bonus. Oui.

\- « DIO, c'est encore moi Le Papillon... L'auteur aurait une requête pour toi...  
\- …?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre son petit-déjeuner, la jeune tchoin qu'était Lila Rossi se questionnait sur la stratégie du jour à adopter pour séduire Adrien.  
Elle devait également gâcher la vie de l'auteur mais, bah ! Son existence suffisait amplement.  
Mais alors qu'elle allait quitter la cuisine après s'être bien régalée de plats pleins de protéines, qui en contenaient sûrement moins que le nombre de mensonges qu'elle vomissait par jour, un mystérieux portail apparut au-dessus de sa tête.  
Et puis... tout fut noir, la dernière chose qu'elle entendit juste avant sa mort étant : 

ZA WARUDO : TOKI WO TOMARE. »


End file.
